


Effortless

by itsangelpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsangelpie/pseuds/itsangelpie
Summary: This was written for a challenge on tumblr, so I thought I'd post it here as well! Kudos and feedback are appreciated! (The challenge was to write a fic based on the opposite meaning of a chosen song. The song I chose was "The Wire" by Haim!)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 6





	Effortless

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics are in bold and italicized!

**_You know I'm bad at communication_ **

**_It's the hardest thing for me to do_ **

**_And it's said it's the most important part_ **

**_That relationships go through_ **

**_And I gave it all away, just so I could say that_ **

**_Well, I know, I know, I know, I know_ **

**_That you're gonna be okay anyway_ **

After spending a year in a relationship with someone who openly communicated their thoughts and feelings, Dean finally realized why it was so valued. It was so much easier to know what to say or how to act when he knew exactly how you were feeling. Arguments––if you could call them that––went over smoother than one would think due to your ability to convey how you were feeling, and Dean was happy to admit, the talent was rubbing off on him as well. Conversations between the two of you were easy and meaningful, no matter the topic, and he found his chest to be much lighter than before he met you. 

**_You know there's no rhyme or reason_ **

**_For the way you turned out to be_ **

**_I didn't go and try to change my mind_ **

**_Not intentionally_ **

Dean thought that meeting you was fate. It didn’t matter when or where, but Dean was certain about two things: he was meant for you and, damn it, you were meant for him, and nothing would change that. He didn’t know how, but you were everything he’s ever wanted. He didn’t want to attempt to figure out how or why you were the way you are, but not on purpose. He was too scared to find something he wouldn’t admire, so he just enjoyed what was given to him. (Which just happened to be a lot.)

**_I know it's hard to hear me say it_ **

**_But I can't bear to stay in_ **

**_I just know, I know, I know, I know_ **

**_That you're gonna be okay anyway_ **

Nothing would ever break the two of you apart. You were the last two pieces in the puzzle of perfection, forever connected by your love for one another. Leaving each other was the last thing on your mind, sure of the fact that you wouldn’t be able to live without the other. If something were to find a way to pry both of you apart, it was a sure fact that the entire world would collapse from underneath you. 

**_Always keep your heart locked tight_ **

**_Don't let your mind retire_ **

**_Oh, but I just couldn't take it_ **

**_I tried hard not to fake it_ **

For the first time in his life, Dean’s heart was completely open. Exposed and vulnerable for you, trusting you with the deepest parts of himself because he knew you could never do any to betray that trust. Loving you was the easiest thing he’d ever done. You made it effortless. Every part of himself loved the fact that it was so easy, but he would never take it for granted. He would never take  _ you _ for granted.

**_But I fumbled it when it came down to the wire_ **

Dean thought it was miraculous that he hadn’t found a way to mess it all up. You were still here with him and as happy as could be. He was just as satisfied, and frankly, quite proud of himself for finding someone as good as you. In all his years of living, you were the only thing that felt one hundred percent right.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
